Toudou Surprise (Unwanted) Visit
by shynatsu
Summary: Toudou comes over for the first time (uninvited) to Makishima's house. Toudou AND Makishima lose track of time meaning it's too late for Toudou to take the train back to Hakone. Makishima decides it's best for Toudou to stay over then trying to find a way back home… Even though he doesn't really want Toudou here... How will this play out?


It was a Friday. Makishima had plans to go see Tadokorocchi for the day but as soon it turned noon, a small surprise came to Chiba that Makishima didn't even expect. Toudou Jinpachi, a long time (friendly) rival came to visit Makishima from Hakone.

"Maki-chan~~! Aren't you even a slight bit happy to see me? I sent you multiple messages letting you know I was going to come today!" Toudou exclaimed while playing with his hair. Makishima who was always almost expressionless was grimacing at the Sleeping Beauty cyclist. He didn't plan on looking at his phone much this summer to distant himself from Toudou but obviously it had backfired horribly. "No, I didn't, Toudou." Toudou's happy expression turned plain. "Why! You know you're supposed to check your phone Maki-chan." Makishima rolled his eyes, turning away from Toudou. "Toudou, why are you even in Chiba anyways, I thought you'd be studying or something with your teammates." He said irritated.

Toudou gripped his bag tightly. Did Makishima not want him here? Yes, Makishima always had a slight foul attitude towards him but it wasn't like this. Toudou gulped and showed a bright smile to his beloved rival regardless. "I wanted to see you, Maki-chan~! It's been forever since we rode together or even hung out." "We never really hung out, Toudou." Makishima corrected. Toudou's smile disappeared again; it was true, he & Makishima never did "hung out". The only time they ever saw each other was at races. They never made plans to see each other or anything of that sort. "Ha ha... I suppose you're right, Maki-chan but ~ it's not too late to hang out now right? You weren't going to do anything today right, Maki-chan~?"

Makishima looked at Toudou. He had this look in his eye, almost as if it was slight hope. Makishima crossed his arms and stared at Toudou. Should he tell Toudou he chose a bad day to come visit? No, it would probably be better if he just cancel on Tadokorocchi. He can always see Tadakorocchi almost any day and the idiot in front of him lived two hours away. Makishima let out a very long sigh. He shut his eyes and spoke. "No, I didn't have any plans Toudou, we can hang out today." Makishima tried his best to try not to have any sarcasm in his voice but it almost physically pained him not to. It wasn't like he hated Toudou; he just wanted some space from Toudou for once. Was that bad?

Toudou's expression changed almost immediately. "Really, Maki-chan!? Great, should we go on a lil' ride then?" Practically excited like a small with candy. "What?" Makishima said almost confused. "Since I'm here I figured we should go on a ride together! We only ride together for races, why not just a friend-" Toudou stopped at mid-sentence. He noticed the face Makishima was making, it had slight annoyance. "Or not." Toudou said with slight disappointment with a weak smile on his face. Sakishima shrugged. He honestly didn't want to ride his bike today at all. Since his plans with Tadokorocchi was to walk to nearest shop, buy junk food & watch movies at Tadokorocchi's house. But Toudou was visiting so he might as well go along with it. "Sure." Makishima said very unenthusiastically. He walked out onto the front porch, and began walking towards the garage; walking past Toudou as well.

"Maki-chan, we don't have to go riding if you really don't want to…!" Toudou couldn't believe what he's saying; he would give anything to ride alongside Maki-chan all the time but… It was more than obvious that Makishima didn't want to go riding… It became more and more apparent that Makishima didn't want him here.

Makishima pulled out his phone and turned back to Toudou. Did Toudou already notice that he didn't /exactly/ want him here already? Well, he wasn't trying to begin with but… Makishima sighed. He thought to himself that he should tone down his attitude towards Toudou and pretend that he's actually here. "Haha! You know what, we can just watch movies inside right, Toudou?!" Makishima said with slight smirk on his face. _No need to pretend Maki-chan. _Toudou thought to himself as he giggled a bit. "Sure, Maki-chan!" He said happily with a huge fake smile on his face. Deep down, Toudou was happy to be here with Maki-chan but the happiness was being canceled out by the fact that it was very apparent that Makishima clearly didn't want him to be here whatsoever. "Let's go inside." Makishima said walking back towards the entrance of the house.

TO: TADAKOROCCHI

SUBJECT: Sorry.

Tadokorocchi, sorry I can't hang out today. Something came up… : M

T: It's not a problem! But how come u can't hang out tho.

Uh… Toudou came to visit me. It was a surprise. :M

T: Toudou? As in Toudou Jinpachi? That pretty boy 4rm Hakone? why? i thought u guys were jst rivals not like friends.

Idk, in all honesty… But again I'm really sorry for having to cancel like this… I'd call :M but I think he knows I don't practically want him here atm. Thanks for understanding, Tadokorocchi.

T: it's nothin Makishima. And I c… that sucks but gl w the pretty boy & nxt time we hang out u're buying me lunch! ;D

… haha … I hate you. :M

* * *

Hours past and it is already late. Most of the day, Toudou and Makishima watching whatever Toudou wanted. Makishima's mother even made snacks special for Toudou even though his visit was a surprised. Even though Toudou's wish to spend the whole day with Makishima was granted it wasn't anything like he had expected. Makishima has never spoke about him at all with his family maybe once but that was it. Toudou figured that he was somewhat a close friend to Makishima but he was wrong. Today was supposed to be filled with happiness for him; not sadness or regret. It didn't matter anymore since the day was over and it was time to go home. It was for the best anyways.

"Ahhh, thank you for a good day, Maki-chan~~! We should plan another day to hang out and maybe you come over to Hakone next time." Toudou spoke he was putting on his sneakers with Makishima standing near him. "Um… Sure, Toudou." Makishima said plainly. _Figured he wouldn't want to… I'm sorry Maki-chan. _Toudou laughed a bit. "I better get going." He said hurriedly but he looked at the time on his watch. _9:37 p.m. _It was already too late to go home. Even he did run to the train station he wouldn't make it… Toudou didn't have a ride or anything… but he did some money… He would stay at Maki-chan's but it was best that he didn't. "Alright, see you Maki-chan." He said almost rushing out the door.

"Wait, Toudou." Oh no, did he notice the time as well. Turning around, Toudou had a very weak smile on his face and was looking straight down at the ground. "What is it, Maki-chan? I have to get home; my parents are probably worried right now. I have to get going." "Isn't it too late to get to the train station? Just stay over just for tonight and you can leave early, Toudou." _Stop that. _"Are you sure, Maki-chan?"

Makishima was surprised by Toudou's answer. _Are you sure, Maki-chan…? _Usually, Toudou would gladly accept something like this but he was hesitating slightly…? Why? Why would he hesitate? Yes, he doesn't want Toudou here anymore and he just wants him to leave but… It's already too late. What would be the worst thing that would happen tonight if Toudou did stayed. Makishima let out a long, tired some sigh. "Yes, I'm sure Toudou, now come inside. We'll get your bed ready and I'll let my mother know you're staying. Makishima motioned his hand for Toudou to follow.

Toudou entered the house and saw Makishima up the stairs. "The bathroom is over there on the left if you want to take a bath, I'm gonna go find extra blankets and pillow." Toudou began to feel like he really was intruding. He should have kept track of the time. He slowly walked up the stairs and began thinking… _Maki-chan… Why are you being so kind to me… Just treat me how you like me… You don't like me at all, Maki-chan. Just admit it, Maki-chan. You don't want me here and you don't like me… _Toudou reached the top of the stairs and turned left into the bathroom.

Makishima was in his bedroom. He didn't go find extra blankets or pillows, he just really wanted to talk to Tadakorocchi.

To: TADOKOROCCHI

SUBJECT: HELP!

I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, TADOKOROCCHI. :M

T: WHAT U MEAN, MAKISHIMA?

I DON'T RLY WANT TOUDOU HERE FOR THE NIGHT I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF HIM FOR THE :M

DAY, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?

T: MMM… U CAN JST TELL HIM U DON'T WANT HIM THERE U KNO.

HE HAS NO WHERE TO GO, TADAKOROCCHI! WE BOTH LOST TRACK OF THE TIME FOR :M

HIM TO GET TO THE TRAIN… SO HE'S STRANDED HERE…

T: WELL IDK WHAT 2 TELL U, MAKISHIMA. JST DEAL W HIM UNTIL MORN. & JST THROW HIM OUT I GUESS?

I GUESS I'LL JUST DO THAT… THANKS TADOKOROCCHI…:M

T: OK TTYL MAKISHIMA & GL W PRETTY BOY… AGAIN LMAO

SHUT UP. :M

Makishima shut his phone closed and threw it. Why him of all of people. If only he kept track of the time, Toudou would have gone home just damn fine and he wouldn't have to stay here either. It didn't matter anymore; he was here and Makishima just had to accept that. Makishima jolted up and quickly went looking for extra blankets and pillows for his unwanted guest.

Toudou finished his quick bath and walked out of the bathroom. Walking towards Makishima's bedroom. His hair was still a lil bit wet and he still felt pretty awful. He just had to get through the night and he'd be fine. Toudou entered the room and Makishima was nowhere to be found. Was Makishima still looking for pillows and blankets? Toudou shrugged it off.

He dropped his bag on the floor next the door and sat down on the floor. He let out a depressed sigh and pulled out his phone from his front pocket. It seemed that Arakita and Fukutomi sent him messages.

From: fuku-chan~

Subject: HAVE FUN.

F: I HEARD FROM MANAMI THAT YOU'LL BE SEEING YOUR RIVAL (OR IS HE MORE THAN A RIVAL, A CLOSE FRIEND POSSIBLY? YOU NEVER DID TELL US, TOUDOU. OH WELL ANYWAYS) HAVE FUN TODAY IN CHIBA AND IF YOU SEE KINJOU-SAN PLEASE TELL HIM HELLO FOR ME!

FROM: ARAKITA…

SUBJECT: WHERE THE FUCK

WHERE DA FUCK R U, MANAMI SAYS U R CHIBA BUT I DON'T RLY BELIEVE HIM. U SAID WE'D HANG OUT W FUKU-CHAN THIS WEEKEND, U BTTR ANSWER UR FUCKING PHONE OR AT LEAST TXT ME BACK PRETTY BOY -_-

Toudou couldn't help but smile that he got messages from his fellow teammates, even if one was from Arakita. "What are you smiling about?" Toudou slammed his phone closed. "Nothing, Maki-chan, I just checked my messages." _Why does he care… _"Here's your extra clothes and pillow, also blankets." Makishima said tossing them to Toudou. Makishima walked over to his closet and pulled out the bed mats. "Sorry if the bed mat seems… really used up. Tadakorocchi is a big guy and well, you know…" Makishima said with slight embarrassment. _Tadakoro… Tadakoro Jin… He's your beloved friend, isn't he… Maki-chan. _"Thank You for letting me stay for the night, Maki-chan."

Makishima rolled his eyes. _Stop. _"It's not a problem, Toudou, really." Makishima said walking over to one of the bookshelves. He always picked up either a manga or a book to read before bed, it was no different whether Toudou was here or not.

Toudou watched Makishima as he changed into the clothes that he was given to. After he changed into to his borrowed clothes, what was he to do now? He and Makishima hardly spoke since all they did was watch movies… Toudou looked down. _What am I even doing here… I should probably call my parents or text them. _ Toudou pulled out his phone again and began typing a message his mother but in the middle of sending a message, he received a message.

FROM: CHICHA-SAN

SUBJECT: MISS YOU.

JIN-CHAN… WHEN AM I GOIN AGAIN…? I STOPPED BY UR TEAMMATES HOUSE 2DAY AND HE SAID U WERE IN CHIBA… I HOPE TO SEE U TMRW… I CANT WAIT 2 HAVE SUM ALONE TIME W U JIN-CHAN... ;) MSG ME BCK WHEN U CAN JIN-CHAN~

Now of all times to receive a text from one of his groupies…? "What's wrong, Toudou. You look annoyed." Makishima chuckled. "It's nothing, Maki-chan!" Shutting his phone closed, Toudou shouted. "It doesn't sound like nothing, what's up, Toudou?" _Should I tell Maki-chan…? He wouldn't understand… Or maybe… possibly… I've got it… _A grin suddenly appeared on Toudou's face. "Do you really want to know, Maki-chan~~~?" Toudou's attitude completely changed and Makishima took noticed of the change. What was going on with Toudou?

"Sure…?" Makishima said worried some. "Haha, oh Maki-chan~ I don't think you'd understand. I mean, you don't have fans especially cute girl fans like me." Toudou said practically flaunting his popularity. Makishima looked away from Toudou. What was he doing…? "What's wrong, Maki-chan~? What I said to you upset you, Maki-chan?" Toudou exclaimed. _That's what you get. _"No… " Makishima said quietly as he read his book. "Haha! Well, this girl I've been fooling around with just message me~. She says she misses me which is obviously true but I think she misses more than just me~." "Is that so…" Makishima said blandly. Makishima knew where this conversation was going and he didn't want to be a part of it anymore.

"Yes, Maki-chan! Sadly, she's the only girl I've been fooling around with because I just haven't been in the mood to kiss lots of cute girls~. It's funny, isn't it, Maki-chan…?" Toudou said with a huge smirk. He was staring right at Makishima who wasn't making eye contact and was focused completely on the book. He seemed to have a very angry, irritated look on his face. It was funny to Toudou, it was very funny that Makishima was getting angry. "What's wrong, Maki-chan~? Haven't you ever kissed a girl?" Makishima closed his book and threw it elsewhere. Now Makishima was getting really angry. Toudou knew he never did have interests in girls or in relationships… "C'mon Maki-chan! Just answer me!"

At this point, Makishima was just ignoring Toudou. "Maki-chan~~~~! Just tell me, haha!" Makishima scoffs at Toudou. What was the point of his cocky ass behavior? Was this really necessary? Why was Toudou being such a fucking ass? Makishima stood up and grabbed his bed mat and moved it farther away from Toudou's. He placed it by the window and he lay down almost immediately. He covered himself with the covers and turned his body away from Toudou. Toudou was practically snickering. _That's what you get… Maki-chan… _"Maki-chan~~~" Toudou said as he stood up and walked over to Makishima. He sat right by him and spoke again. "Maki-chan~~~, just tell me… Why are you angry~~~ Is it because you've never kissed a girl at alllll~?" Makishima couldn't take it anymore.

Makishima quickly sat up and faced Toudou. Toudou moved his face closer to Makishima's. "Tell me, Maki-chan… Have you kissed a gi—" Mid-sentence, Makishima planted on right on Toudou.

Instantaneously, Toudou began blushing. Makishima… was kissing him. Why? Why, why, why is all he could think right now… He never thought Makishima would do this. Did he rile up Makishima a little bit too much? Was he doing this to just shut him up? He really didn't know. Toudou pushed away Makishima and he pushed his feet away from him as well. Toudou immediately covered his mouth. His face felt flushed. His body felt hot almost as if he had a fever. He felt really embarrassed. Toudou made no eye contact with Makishima.

"No." Toudou looked up at Makishima for a quick moment and looked away again. "No. I've never kissed a girl, Jinpachi. And you, yourself should know that, Jinpachi." Makishima said in a serious angry tone. Toudou didn't say a single word. "You knew that, Jinpachi so why are you even asking? Why are you being such an ass?!" Makishima yelled looking down at his legs. Makishima too, felt hot. He wanted to punch Toudou. He wanted to punch Toudou a lot. "I… Maki-chan…" Toudou said moving his hand from his mouth. "I DON'T REALLY WANT TO HEAR MAKI-CHAN RIGHT NOW, JINPACHI. WHY WERE YOU DOING THAT?" Makishima yelled. He bolted up and walked over to Toudou, standing over him. Toudou felt intimated by Makishima at the moment… But that didn't mean he was just going to let him be this way… He had no right. Makishima was being fake and just playing pretend all day… Toudou slowly stood up but was still looking away from Makishima.

"Doing what, Maki-chan?" Toudou asked in a sarcastic tone. "Don't play dumb, Toudou!" Makishima yelled. "Maki-chan have you kissed a girl huh? Tell me Maki-chan have you?" Makishima said imitating Toudou. "I can't ask a question…?" Toudou mumbled. "STOP BEING LIKE THAT, TOUDOU. WHAT'S WITH YOU?"

_What's with me...? What's with you… Maki-chan. You're the one pretending… Being fake… You don't want me here… I can't treat you badly just once… You always gave me a foul sarcastic attitude and I can't just be awful just once…_

Toudou pushed Makishima back. "What's with me, Maki-chan…?" Toudou murmured. "What's with me, Maki-chan?" Toudou lifted his head up. He hadn't realized he was crying a little bit. Tears were streaming down his face. He began yelling "You don't even want me here, Maki-chan so what's with you!? Why would you play pretend! Just tell me, Maki-chan! Do you hate me!? Am I a close friend?! What am I to you?! Am I just a rival?! Not even a friend to you like kuma-san?! Tadakorocchi?! Whatever his name is, am I not a close friend like Tadakoro-san?!" More tears were streaming down Toudou's face. He didn't mean to let all these painful feelings out, not now. He wanted to ask over the phone so Makishima couldn't see the sadness in his voice or on his face.

Makishima was caught by surprised… Well he shouldn't be surprised… He made it very obvious that he didn't want Toudou here. He should have tried harder but it just didn't happen. Toudou put him on the spot… What was he to Makishima? He knew he was a rival and it was very possible that he was close friend… He just didn't know. "Well?! Tell me, Maki-chan?! What am I to you?!" Toudou exclaimed as he wiped his tears, he walked past Makishima towards the window, not even waiting for an answer. He wanted to leave and he wanted to leave right now. Tou

Toudou sat down on Makishima's bed mat, still wiping the tears on his face. Makishima couldn't help but stare. Toudou Jinpachi always had a cocky, happy-go-lucky, attitude and to see him crying, very upset was a taboo to Makishima. He slowly walked over to Toudou and sat down in front of him. Toudou looked away from Makishima but Makishima didn't allow it. Makishima grabbed Toudou's face and kissed him.

Toudou felt hot and flushed again. He could feel the all of the blood in his body go straight to face. _Why Maki-chan? Why are you doing this to me? Don't you hate me? _Toudou didn't do anything but Makishima did. Makishima pushed his body more closely towards Toudou's. He didn't really have any idea what the hell he was doing but he was trying. Makishima pulled away and pushed Toudou on the bed mat and kissed him but with more pressure. He deepens the kiss in hopes Toudou would kiss him back, even it was just a little bit…

_Maki-chan… Maki-chan… Maki-chan… Maki-chan… Please. _Toudou tried not to wrap his arms around Makishima but he did grip his hands onto Makishima's shirt. _Maki-chan… Why… Tell me why… _Toudou gave in and kissed Makishima back but what Toudou didn't expect, Makishima pulled away almost immediately. _Why are you doing this to me… Maki-chan._

Makishima stared at Toudou. His hair was kinda messed up and his headband fell off while they were kissing… His face was really rad… Makishima felt a rush of embarrassment. He sat back immediately. Toudou followed along. Toudou was fixing his hair and stilled looked away from Makishima… He placed his hands on his lap spoke. "Why… Maki-chan. Why did you do that?" In all honesty, Makishima didn't know what the hell to say. Originally, he only did it to shut him up… What the hell was he trying to prove by kissing Toudou? Was it to show that he can kiss people? It didn't make sense… So he'll just answer with his original answer. "I kissed you to shut you up, Toudou." Makishima said quietly. Toudou's hands turned into fists. He was angry.

_So, you were just toying with me, Maki-chan… It's fine… I deserve it anyways. _"And… I don't hate you… entirely Jinpachi… You are my rival and I suppose… my friend… I have to get used to it…" Makishima looked the other way trying to hide the blush on his face. Toudou immediately looked at Makishima and felt tears coming again. "Are you being serious, Maki-chan?" Toudou asked with slight sadness in his voice. Makishima didn't answer but he nodded his head. Toudou felt his chest tighten. _A friend… It's better than nothing. _"Thank you, Maki-chan…" Makishima gripped his teeth. "Let's just go to sleep, Jinpachi." Toudou agreed and walked over to his bed mat.

Both of them lay down on their beds turned away from each… Tonight was interesting and really upsetting on Toudou's part… He should feel happiness since Makishima considered him a friend but… was that what he really wanted…?

TO: FUKU-CHAN~

SUBJECT: BAD NIGHT

FUKU… I KNO ITS V LATE ATM… U DON'T HAVE 2 REPLY RLY FAST BUT COULD U PLS MEET ME AT THE HAKONE TRAIN STATION… W/O ARAKITA PLZ… ILL LET U KNO WHATS UP L8R OR IN THE MORNIN… GOOD NIGHT FUKU-CHAN…

MSG SENT.

_I'm sorry, Maki-chan… I didn't know what I expected from you at all… I knew I wanted friendship other than a rivalry but when you kissed me… Everything changed… I felt something I really didn't want to feel. Something I usually feel when I'm with someone… who I want to be in love with… you're precious to me, Maki-chan. Forgive me for these feelings. _

Toudou turned his body towards Makishima's. He couldn't see Makishima's face at all but that was fine… He was grateful for today… But sadly it had to end in such a way… "I'm sorry… Maki-chan." Toudou whispered.


End file.
